The Suzaku maiden and the Emperor
by terminatorluvr
Summary: What if Miaka had accepted Hotohori's proposal to help her get over the pain of Tamahome's cruelty towards her while under the infuence of Kodoku? but how will Yui and Tamhome react now that Nakago's plan has gone astray? MiakaxHotohori, YuixTamahome, MiakaxTamahome, YuivsMiaka, HotohorixTamahome


Miaka came to slowly her surroundings hazy yet somehow familiar all she could remember was walking through the lake in a heartbroken state of mind trying to drown herself so they could be together and her suffering would end.

"Miaka are you alright does anything hurt you at all?" a familiar voice said with a gentle yet concerned tone.

Miaka turned her head and saw Hotohori sitting beside her bedside with a calm and gentle expression that only showed kindness and concern. She blinked still hazy "Hoto…hori" she weakly.

Hotohori stroked her hair "You were in a dazed state and attempted to drown yourself in the lake somewhere in the area of the imperial gardens" he said slowly filling in the details.

Miaka's eyes snapped open wide and she bolted upwards "I actually SURVIVED but I was sure I was going to die!" she said in shock and amazement then thought back to the incident "Wait I remember…someone called out my name…while I was drowning" she thought.

Miaka looked at Hotohori in amazement "He…he couldn't have…Hotohori saved me despite the risk of killing himself?!" Miaka thought unable to believe what he had done for her. She sat silently where she was and pulled the sheet over her face and thought of all the harsh words she had said to Hotohori while telling him she was not hurting when in fact she was.

"Miaka…are you ok?" Hotohori asked in a concerned tone yet respected her silence knowing she would still be in shock of the aftermath of what she had just been through.

"I'm sorry…" Miaka whispered causing Hotohori to look at her in a confused state to which she suddenly leapt onto his chest pressing herself against him "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry for hurting you Hotohori I was foolish please….oh god please forgive me!" she sobbed loudly.

Hotohori wrapped one had around Miaka's head and the other across her lower back "Miaka…it's ok now you needn't cry" he said gently stroking her hair in a consoling manner to which he later tilted back her head after five minutes "You are the most important person in my life whom I will forever protect" he said gently.

Miaka looked at him her eyes still teary but she was more touched now than upset "Hotohori" she thought to herself.

"I know you love Tamahome but I cannot hold back my feelings anymore please allow me to love you" he said pulling Miaka close to him to which Miaka enjoyed his warmth.

Miaka looked up at Hotohori shyly "Hotohori…Hotohori I…." she said but was cut off as Hotohori locked her into a passionate kiss which she was helpless to resist.

Miaka closed her eyes and allowed herself to be swept away by the kiss and placed one hand on the emperors chest while Hotohori took the other in his own gentle hand.

_**Meanwhile**_

The Suzaku warriors and Amiboshi are thinking deeply about Miaka's act to kill herself and are both upset and concerned.

"Poor Miaka I cannot imagine how much pain she must be in" Amiboshi said in a concerned tone.

Nuriko patted his shoulder "No worries Chiriko his highness will cheer her up in no time" he said kindly.

Tasuki chuckled "yep and I can bet their up to no good" he said cheekily to which Nuriko punched him crossly.

"He never learns" Chichiri sighed heavily.

Suddenly a servant came into the room "Excuse me but his majesty wishes to see you all in the throne room immediately.

_**In throne room**_

Hotohori was sat at his throne while Miaka stood by his side in a royal yellow kimono with her hair in two buns and fastened with white bead hair bands.

Nuriko came forward "Your highness what was it you wanted to see us about?" he asked curiously.

Hotohori smiled "Everyone I have some important news after Suzaku is summoned Miaka and I are to be married" he said to which Miaka approached him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

Everyone was stunned and there was an ominous aura coming from Nuriko so everyone moved away from him.

Chichiri wasn't buying it "But Miaka what about Tamahome?" Chichiri asked sternly "Surely you must still care for him".

Miaka's eyes darkened "Tamahome is a traitor and above all a heartless bastard whom I have no wish to be with anymore the minute he shows up here he will be locked up and punished for his crimes!" she said crossly.

Nuriko was more stunned than anyone about Miaka's order "M…Miaka?!" he said in shock.

After being disbanded from the throne room the Suzaku warriors spoke of Hotohori and Miaka's union. There was a debate on whether it was right or wrong but also what was best for Miaka.

Nuriko was less annoyed now but deeply sad "His majesty does love Miaka and she seems to care for him so I will not get in between them" he said sighing heavily.

"Miaka has suffered a great deal and the care and affection of his majesty will help her wounds heal" Mitsukake said.

Tasuki was more blunt about his feelings "Good for her that jerk Tamahome broke her heart and deserves to be hurt back so I say she should stay beside the Emperor" he said angrily.

_**In Kuto**_

Yui was sitting on Tamahome's lap who was shirtless and only wearing bottoms while Yui was only wearing a school blouse and panties.

Yui nuzzled into Tamahome's chest "he's so warm and his smell is so familiar; Tamahome is my treasure" Yui thought to herself.

Tamahome had his arms around Yui as she sat on his lap and had his eyes closed enjoying showing her affection.

Suddenly Nakago entered Yui's chamber "Pardon the intrusion lady Yui but I have some news on the Priestess of Suzaku" he said kneeling.

Yui wrapped her arms around Tamahome's neck "Pray tell is she suffering as I did?" she said deviously. Yui's eyes became hard and angry "Miaka you deserve hell on earth for what you put me through" she thought to herself.

Nakago looked up at them "It seems that the priestess of Suzaku has become the Fiancé of the Emperor Hotohori" he said.

Yui's eyes widened in shock "Miaka marry the emperor? But I thought she loved Tamahome?!" she thought to herself.

Meanwhile Tamahome had gone into shock while still holding Yui and suddenly tears began to roll down his cheeks.

Yui looked worried "Tamahome are you ok?" she asked worriedly.

Tamahome touched his cheek "yeah but somehow I'm crying" he said in a confused manner.


End file.
